


Hockey & You

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, College, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Hockey AU.They were best friends before becoming enemies. What happens during the moment when they meet in the arena- just the two of them?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Hockey & You

**_《《 "There is hardly any difference between enemies and lovers."》》_**

↯ ↯ ↯ 

  
  


"You're doing it wrong." 

Mingyu looked up from his shoes, glaring at the face of the one, he hated the most. 

_Wonwoo._

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly am I doing wrong, smart-ass?" 

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses with an arrogant look hovering over Mingyu's features before turning his eyes down to his skates. "The two upper hooks shouldn't be laced so tightly, otherwise the blood circulation in your foot will be impeded and you won't be able to move your knees as freely as you should." 

Mingyu stared at him unbelievably. "Wow. You're just begging for others to hate you, right?" 

Wonwoo put the flyers he had brought along on a shelf. "Just saying." 

Mingyu stood up, scoffing. "Just saying," he mimicked him. "You know what, just because your dad's the coach of our team, doesn't make you an expert. So don't get on my nerves." He really couldn't stand him. 

"What I know is what I know and if you can't handle my knowledge, it's your problem." 

Mingyu scoffed again, watching the latter raising an eyebrow at him. If he wouldn't be the son of his coach, he'd have smacked his face by now. "Get out of my way." 

Wonwoo was collecting his flyers, not even pretending to move. "You can walk around me, can't you?" 

Mingyu hissed, heading past him but not without bumping into his shoulder quite hard. "Asshole." 

It was their usual dialogue since their fight almost six years ago. They had been best friends since kindergarten, growing up and hanging out together all the time. But when they had hit puberty, a huge fight had torn them apart, causing them to turn into sworn enemies. No friendly word had been exchanged between them since then.

They were both attending college and although they were visiting different lectures, they would meet each other regularly inside the arena. Wonwoo was not only the son of the coach but also earning some money by helping out with the organization. 

Mingyu headed onto the ice. They had no practice today but he wanted to work on his penalty shots. He was good, one of the best players in the team, but he wanted to improve even more. 

As if to annoy him, Wonwoo came out as well seconds later, starting to placing these damn flyers on the chairs- probably for the friendly match this weekend. 

Mingyu scooped the puck out of the net, glaring in his direction. "Can't you do this later?" 

Wonwoo didn't hear him or rather ignored him, continuing with his flyers. 

"Yah, I'm talking to you, Jeon!" He was getting on his nerves today. Mingyu wanted to shoot the puck in his direction and just see what part of his body he could strike with it. If that guy only wouldn't be the son of the- 

"I am working here. You're the one who is bothering me," Wonwoo called back without looking at him. 

Mingyu groaned while placing the puck in front of him, ready to shoot. He missed the net. That was Wonwoo's fault. "Yah, I can't concentrate with you walking around in the background." 

Wonwoo paused, turning around to face him. "Well, that's bad. How can you play in front of a whole group of people at the weekend when even one person makes you nervous?" 

"Nervous my ass." Mingyu scoffed before skating towards the board. "Other people don't get on my nerves as you do. Your smart-ass aura impairs my shooting technique." 

Wonwoo placed another flyer on a seat. "If only that would be the reason for you, missing the net," he muttered, causing Mingyu's blood to boil. 

"Dumb nerd." 

Wonwoo halted, facing him again, taking off his glasses because they kept sliding down his nose -not that Mingyu had watched him. He just knew. If you've been friends with someone since elementary school, you know each other's quirks and tics and unfortunately don't forget them- even if you want to. 

"Your insults are getting sloppier." 

"Whatever." Mingyu pulled away from the board, skating back towards the middle of the ice. There was no use in asking Wonwoo for anything. The latter would rather do the opposite, driving him crazy. 

He tried another shot from a distance- this time hitting the net. "Yes!" 

Wonwoo snickered in the background, causing Mingyu to stop, glaring in his direction."What are you laughing at, asshole?" Was that nerd making fun of him? 

"You being happy about hitting the net without a goalie inside is very amusing." 

"How about you stand in front of the net then?" 

Wonwoo glared back at him. "Right. So you can whack the puck into my balls? No thanks." 

Sounded like a great idea. "Then shut the fuck up, finish your fucking flyers and get the hell out of here." 

Wonwoo gave him the finger. "Sure. There are only 800 seats left." 

Mingyu groaned, staring at him. What an idiot. His other teammates liked him, some were even saying that he was looking hot. Mingyu shook his head. Hot was a word he would never associate with Wonwoo. Never.

"Shouldn't you be training, not staring at me?" 

Mingyu scoffed but felt caught. "Shouldn't you get a better job than helping daddy out inside the arena?" 

That seemed to trigger a nerve because Wonwoo placed the rest of the flyers on a seat, glaring at him. If looks could kill- 

"I'll do it," he hissed annoyed before starting to head for the ice. 

"What will you do?" Did Wonwoo want to get a new job just because he suggested it? 

"I'll play the goalie and I bet that you'll miss at least three times or I'll protect the net." 

Mingyu was sure he wasn't hearing right. Wonwoo and hockey? Voluntarily?

"Let me just get the equipment real quick."

Mingyu watched him leaving the arena. Would he play the goalie, practicing penalty shots with him? What a weird day. 

Mingyu tried another shot from a distance, hitting the net again. Wonwoo had probably just been bluffing and had only headed outside to get more flyers. Idiot. 

But he was wrong. After a few minutes, the other came back, already wearing skates and hockey gear. He was carrying the stick in one hand, a helmet in the other, stepping on the ice. He was fucking serious. 

Could he even stand on the ice?

He could. It was not Wonwoo's first time. He made a pirouette in front of him before skating towards the net.

Mingyu watched him with surprise. In all these years where they'd been best friends, he hadn't seen him standing on ice- not even once. But he seemed to have done it a lot, judging by his movements right now. But Mingyu wouldn't ask about that. He didn't give a shit about him.

"What? You didn't think that the son of a former hockey player and the current coach doesn't know how to skate, right?" Wonwoo asked while putting on his helmet.

By now Mingyu assumed that the latter even knew how to play hockey. But when had he learned it? Mingyu sighed. He didn't feel like thinking about that idiot right now. "Are you finally done? Let me score three times and we can stop with this bullshit."

Wonwoo scoffed while putting on his gloves. "Like you will score that easily." His ego seemed to be bruised by Mingyu's words earlier- else the other would never come on the ice, playing the goalie all of a sudden. 

Wonwoo adjusted his helmet before standing in front of the net. "Okay. I'm ready." 

Mingyu looked at him. He was wearing the gear correctly but still- if he had no experience as a goalie, it could be dangerous for him. "Hey. Even though I don't give a shit about you, your dad kills me if I hurt you. So maybe-"

Wonwoo scoffed again, tapping the ice with his stick impatiently. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." 

Although Mingyu was hesitating, his ego was bruised as well. He was one of the best players and should easily score three goals against a fucking beginner.

"Okay. As you wish, nerd. I warned you."

He skated towards Wonwoo, the puck on his stick. He made a turn before pushing it through Wonwoo's legs. Goal.

The other scooped the puck out of the net, shooting it back at Mingyu. "1 to 0."

This should be easy. He skated towards him once again, this time trying to hit the left corner but Wonwoo caught the puck skillfully. He didn't seem to be a goalie for the first time in his life, causing Mingyu to get angry. 

"1 to 1," Wonwoo commented emotionlessly but probably grinning under the helmet. 

Wonwoo even caught Mingyu's next two shots, causing him to get angry by now. "So you can play hockey after all. Why do you prefer to sit for hours in the library like the fucking nerd you are?" he grumbled, annoyed that the other tricked him in not knowing how to play.

"What I do in my free time is none of your fucking business." 

Mingyu became so mad because of that guy. Wonwoo was already leading 3 to 1 and he wouldn't let him continue like that. He had to make a stronger shot. He tried it with more force and from a distance this time, hitting the net but not without the puck bouncing off Wonwoo's shoulder.

The other let out a hiss, sitting down on his butt. Mingyu had not hit him intentionally, feeling slightly bad. He knew how hurtful this could be.

Wonwoo took off his gloves, reaching for his shoulder.

Mingyu became nervous. His coach would kill him if he had hurt his son. He skated towards him. "What's wrong? Are you bluffing right now because I scored a goal?" he joked but Wonwoo wasn't paying attention to him. 

Mingyu moved closer to get a better look. The puck had grazed the other's upper arm. Was there even blood? Horrified, Mingyu dropped his stick, crouching down in front of him. "Let me see." 

Only now did Wonwoo notice him, pushing Mingyu's hand away as the latter tried to grab for his arm. "It's nothing. Leave me alone." 

"I didn't do this on purpose. Let me see how bad it is."

Wonwoo glared at him. "I told you to leave me alone. Go back to your spot. We can continue in a second." 

Mingyu still had his eyes fixed on Wonwoo's arm. The wound didn't seem too deep but it should be treated with a bandage at least and cooled down, preventing it to worsen. "I won't continue. Are you stupid? Go take care after your wound." 

Wonwoo still had his helmet on but Mingyu could see him glaring at him. "You don't tell me what to do." 

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm done for today," Mingyu said before getting up, skating towards the exit. 

Wonwoo cursed behind him but Mingyu didn't care much about that while leaving the ice.

He was about to start taking off his gear when Wonwoo came inside as well- the helmet off, his hair standing up in all directions. Gone was the nerd, suddenly he looked like a tough hockey player. "I won. It's 3 to 2." 

Mingyu scoffed but his eyes fell on the wound. It was still bleeding- not too much, but he should treat it. He took off his skates before standing up, heading to the counter, where they always could find a first aid kit. "Here, take care of your shoulder," he muttered, placing the kit on the bench next to Wonwoo.

The latter glared at him. "Don't get on my nerves." He took off his gear, hissing in pain as it grazed his wound while doing so.

Mingyu watched him, still feeling bad and at the same time wondering why Wonwoo wasn't checking up on his arm. Then it hit him. The latter couldn't stand the sight of blood. He remembered it from their old days.

Mingyu hesitated at first, but finally moved closer, crouching down in front of Wonwoo before reaching for the first aid kit. 

Wonwoo looked up at him in surprise. Before he could say anything, Mingyu opened the kit, pulling out the things he needed. He had played hockey all his life. He already had treated such injuries as those by himself. "Let me put a bandage on your arm and I'll leave you alone." 

Wonwoo flinched as Mingyu reached for his wrist. They hadn't been this close in six years- a weird tension was in the air. 

"I know you can't stand the sight of blood so let me help you- so your father won't kill me." 

Wonwoo must've given up because he kept still as Mingyu started to treat his wound with a swab. "I'm surprised you remember that." 

Mingyu kept on working on his arm but moved his head to look him in the eyes. As Wonwoo turned towards him at the same time, the tips of their noses almost touched. 

Quickly, Mingyu turned to face the wound again, flustered by their sudden proximity. What the- They had almost kissed by accident. "Why wouldn't I remember that? It's not like I've suffered memory loss," he mumbled before leaning away to get the antiseptic, his heart beating faster. "Since when do you play hockey anyway?" he asked casually, not wanting Wonwoo to think that he cared- because he didn't. 

"I always played from time to time." 

Mingyu paused in his movements, staring at him. "How come you have never mentioned it when we were- back then?" 

Wonwoo shrugged.

Watching him from up close, Mingyu realized that the latter had hardly changed. Of course, he had matured but he still had the same expression on his face, his eyes still looking fond. Mingyu turned his attention back to the wound. He should concentrate on that. 

"Hockey was always your thing. You practiced hard, always wanted to be the best. For me, it was just something- you know just something I tried when being bored, never put much effort into it." 

Mingyu hummed while disinfecting the wound. It felt weird to have a normal conversation with him.

"Besides, I didn't want to steal your spot. If I'd have practiced hard, we both know that I would have been better than you by now." 

Mingyu looked up at him, his ego bruised once again but the other was smiling. "Just kidding. Hockey is your thing. Don't worry." 

Mingyu blinked at the other's grinning face. It made him nervous all of a sudden. He was not used to it.

"You're the best at hockey and if you would keep your head in the game, you could be the best in the country very soon. But your focus is not-"

Mingyu leaned back, taking out the bandage from the kit. "I didn't ask for your opinion." He didn't need his advice. 

Wonwoo looked at him- looked at him properly, letting his eyes wander over his face. "The two scars on your forehead should not be for nothing." 

Mingyu had a lot of scars. Practice and games left marks all over his body. But he put up with that because he loved hockey. "Well, I heard that scars make people more attractive," he replied, putting the bandage on Wonwoo's arm, starting to wrap it around. 

"As if you needed the scars for that," Wonwoo muttered without looking him in the eyes.

Had he just complimented him? What was happening here? Mingyu needed to get away from Wonwoo so they could quickly get back to how they used to treat each other before.

"Okay. Done." He got up, turning around to finish dressing. "You can go back to your flyers or whatever it is that you need to do."

Wonwoo sighed, starting to take off his skates. "Thank you." It was quiet, Mingyu hardly heard it. 

He looked over at him. "As I said, I only did it so your father wouldn't-"

Wonwoo glared in his direction. "Yeah, I know. You're doing all this because my dad's your coach. You don't have to keep repeating it. I would never think you'd do something nice to me because you want to." He sounded annoyed.

Mingyu scoffed at that. "Says the right one. Because you're always nice when it comes to me, right?" he mumbled sarcastically.

Wonwoo took off his skates before walking up to him. "You don't give me reasons to be nice to you." 

There they were, back in their element. Forgotten were the few minutes where they had talked like normal people. Mingyu got up so the other couldn't talk down on him. "Shut the fuck up! You know which one of us screwed up in the past." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "That's right, start with that bullshit again. If you knew what I did for you back then, you'd be ashamed to say things like that to my face right now!" 

"What do you mean? What have you done? You ratted me out to the principal! That is what you have done." 

Wonwoo got mad, the veins on his neck were threatening to pop. "I defended you, okay? When the principal asked me who did it, I said that I didn't know, but told him that you were with me at that time, lying for you." 

Mingyu was confused. Everyone had told him that Wonwoo had snitched on him in front of the principal. They had been young, in their puberty. He'd been smoking with the other cool boys, sneaking off school grounds with them a few times, doing stupid shit. 

Wonwoo poked his chest. "I didn't rat you out. But you believed everyone else, instead of listening to me, your best friend since kindergarten."

Mingyu didn't remember exactly what had happened six years ago but he knew how he had believed others that Wonwoo had ratted him out -everything had seemed so plausible back then. "You could have come back and explained it to me." 

"Screw you, Mingyu. Coming back to you? You hurt me. My best friend had hurt me by not believing me at all. I loved you more than my siblings. Why the fuck would I turn you in?" 

Mingyu's heart felt burdened all of a sudden. He looked at Wonwoo who seemed pretty devastated. "I was going through puberty and-" 

"And I wasn't? You always wanted to be cool and I was too nerdy for you- just admit it." He nudged his chest again. "I hate you." 

He turned around but Mingyu grabbed for his arm, holding him in place. Suddenly he felt sorry. Had it been really like Wonwoo was saying? Did he treat him wrong all along? "Fuck. I'm sorry." 

Wonwoo didn't look at him. "It's too late for that now." He tried to pull away but Mingyu didn't loosen his grip. 

"I'm sorry. I- I messed up." 

"Fine. Can you please let go of me now?" 

Mingyu let his hand slide down Wonwoo's arm until he could twine his fingers with his. The latter did not clasp his hand back but didn't pull it away. Mingyu didn't want to let him go- not like that. Not after they had started talking about the incident after six fucking years. He let go of his hand, pressing him against the locker, caging him in. 

"W-what are you doing?" Wonwoo asked surprised, a blush appearing on his pale cheeks. 

Mingyu didn't know what he was doing. Maybe everything was just too much for him right now. All those years where he had missed his best friend and all those feelings which he had to suppress because of what? A fucking misunderstanding?

"Mingyu, let me go." 

He shook his head. How could he be so stupid back then? As Wonwoo's eyes filled with tears, the sight broke his heart. The last time he'd seen him cry had been ages ago and it reminded him of a time where they both had been the closest friends. A time where he would do anything for him- where he could take him in his arms, comforting him. Puberty had been a monster to them. "You know you were as important to me as I was to you- always." 

A tear slipped from Wonwoo's eye, rolling down his cheek and Mingyu had to resist the urge to wipe it away. "But you didn't show it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I-" 

"Mingyu, please let me go now," Wonwoo mumbled in a broken voice, trying to push him away weakly. 

"I'm sorry. I never hated you, okay? I just-" 

"Mingyu, let me go. I don't want to hear about this anymore." 

More tears were streaming down Wonwoo's face, showing how much he'd hurt his best friend over all these years. Mingyu wanted to make it go away. But how could he make up for six years? He couldn't think of a solution but Wonwoo kept trying to get away from him and Mingyu couldn't let him. He needed him right now. So without thinking, he closed the distance, pressing his lips on Wonwoo's cold ones.

The other immediately stilled against him and after Mingyu leaned away, they just stood there, both struggling to get over the shock of what had just happened. Why had he kissed him? Was he attracted to him?

Wonwoo was blushing, looking at him with big eyes. "Are you crazy? What was that?" he whispered but instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled away from him, running back into the arena. 

"Fuck! You big idiot," Mingyu scolded himself before following the other.

Wonwoo grabbed his flyers, continuing to put them on the seats as if nothing had happened.

"Wonwoo." 

He ignored him, not turning around.

"Wonwoo, please." 

"You fucking kissed me! Is this your compensation for all the pain you've caused me these years?" Wonwoo had turned around, his cheeks tearstained, his eyes reddened.

Mingyu didn't know what to do. He just wanted to make it better. He couldn't think clearly and just cupped the latter's shocked face, placing another kiss on his lips. This time he let it linger, tasting the salty tears, making him sad. As he let go, Wonwoo seemed to be shocked, probably thinking that Mingyu had completely lost his mind by now. 

"What the fuck? You're the biggest asshole I've ever-" 

Mingyu shut him with his lips once again. His body thought it was a very good idea to kiss him a lot to make up for everything- plus, he was starting to like it. 

Wonwoo pushed him away, his expression unreadable. "Stop that or I'll sue you for sexual harassment." 

Mingyu had to laugh at that. He grabbed Wonwoo's hand, pulling him closer to peck his cheek. He didn't care about anything else anymore. "Please sue me. I deserve it. 

"You're really out of your mind. Stop forcing your affection on me. That's disgusting," Wonwoo mumbled, wiping his face with his hand. 

Mingyu's eyes fell on the scar. Wonwoo had helped him when he had been in a fight in elementary school. He had tried to get the taller student off little Mingyu, receiving a strong push in return, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. He had cut his hand on a sharp stone- the scar would be there forever.

Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's wrist, pulling it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the scar. "I am so sorry. I hate myself for every single day where I had been an asshole towards you. I took you for granted back then and puberty changed me into an unthankful, ignorant prick." 

Wonwoo sneered, pulling his hand away but a blush appeared on his cheeks once again. "You're gonna have to hate yourself for the rest of your life from now on to make up for everything." 

Mingyu looked at him with a pout, glancing at those eyes which had always been looking at him with fondness. Did Wonwoo even know that he was looking at him like that? And his straight nose that made him look so handsome, causing others to flirt with him- and Mingyu would beat everyone up who would try getting close to him ever again. His eyes fell on his lips, which he had just kissed several times, feeling drawn to them. 

"Stop it!" Wonwoo warned him as he moved closer towards him. 

"I really can't," Mingyu mumbled, capturing his lips again and for the first time, Wonwoo started moving his own against his. Mingyy didn't expect the other to open his mouth, letting his tongue inside. Mingyu moaned, pressing Wonwoo closer against his body. 

For years, he had felt these strong feelings, thinking it was hate, but now he knew it had always been something different- affection and attraction towards this guy. 

Wonwoo leaned back to gasp for air. "What are we doing right now?" he asked with swollen lips, looking more kissable than ever.

Mingyu smirked, smelling his sweet scent. "Something we should have done a long time ago."

Wonwoo finally smiled against his lips. "I knew you were always staring at my butt when I was walking by." 

Mingyu laughed, kissing his nose. "And I knew you couldn't take your eyes off me in the locker room, you little pervert." 

Wonwoo pinched his side but didn't lose his beautiful smile. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Wonwoo. For everything. I am sorry we lost so many years because of something stupid like that." 

The other placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. It's okay. It's in the past now. Let's not talk about it anymore." 

Mingyu nodded, leaning his forehead against his with a pout, locking his eyes with his. "But-"

"I never hated you either. I never could have. Even in those six years, you were still the most important person to me."

"I am happy." Mingyu kissed him once more. "Do you want me to help you with the flyers?"

Wonwoo shook his head, leaning closer. "The flyers can wait," he whispered before kissing him while wrapping his arms around Mingyu's waist.

♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot hockey AU because I needed a short break from my other long stories.
> 
> Hoping you liked it- always happy to receive your Kudos and read your comments.
> 
> 💚💙


End file.
